Sometimes
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: A Bruce/Darcy friendship pairng, it is a beginning of a series of one shots. it is a song fic, but it's not to annoying.


This is my first songfic in a really long time. But this is one of my favorite bands and I'm starting a new rare pair with it. So enjoy!

Own Nothing.

One-shot

* * *

_You feel beat up like me you feel burned like me_

_You feel worn out like me_

_That's why it works, that's why it works_

_You feel somewhere in between a saint and being mean_

_You feel used_

_That's why it works, that's why it works_

Darcy listened to her IPod as she made herself breakfast; she needed something to fill her up inside. The last week had been horrible to her, to the whole Avenger team as they tried to get over the latest Loki attack.

She started singing with the song, letting herself relax as she got things out to make breakfast. She had several hours before any of the Avengers would be getting up because they were all tired.

Darcy let the words slip from her mouth, as she danced around the kitchen, singing softly to the music.

_ Nobody can be an angel forever_

_Nobody can understand you all the time_

_Nobody can make it on their own_

_Sometimes you just need someone_

_When there is no light wrong or right_

_Sometimes you just need someone and it works_

Darcy turned around as she belted out the chorus to see Dr. Bruce Banner standing there, watching her through sleepy eyes. She smiled at him as the music continued to play. She lowered her voice and continued to sing with the words as she added more ingredients to her pancake mix; chocolate chips did wonders in the morning.

_You feel screwed up like me_

_you feel scarred like me you feel empty like me_

_That's why it works, that's why it works_

_You feel like laughing then you cry_

_You smile and wonder why you feel scripted_

_That's why it works, that's why it works_

"I like this song." Bruce stated as he sat down at the table, he rubbed his face with his hands. "It's fitting."

Darcy set a cup of fresh coffee in front of him and smiled. "It's one of my favorite bands, I saw them on tour while in college, they're not big yet, but they will be."

Darcy turned back to her pancakes as she flipped them. "How many do you want?" She asked him, looking over her shoulder.

"Three is fine." He stated as he listened to the music.

She nodded and looked back at her pancakes as the chorus came back up and Darcy let herself go, singing to the music with all of her heart.

_ Nobody can be an angel forever_

_Nobody can understand you all the time_

_Nobody can make it on their own_

_Sometimes you just need someone_

_When there is no light wrong or right_

_Sometimes you just need someone and it works_

_Sometimes you just need someone to hold you, yeah_

_Sometimes you just need someone and it works_

She placed three pancakes on the plate and handed them to Bruce as she went to make her own. Her voice still strong as she continued singing to the song. She spun around, as she needed more water, she laughed at herself as Bruce watched her.

_The hardest things to say are better left unsaid_

_When you belong together eyes can say it all_

_Don't drift away don't leave me when I need you_

He never noticed how happy she looked sometimes; he had been around the young woman several times. But it has never been just the two of them in a room alone together. She was different, more open about being happy and smiling then she was when she was with all of the others.

He smiled to himself as he watched her, she was comfortable with herself and being around him that she let herself go. He wasn't used to people being comfortable around him. This was nice.

_Sometimes you just need someone_

_When there is no light wrong or right_

_Sometimes you just need someone and it works_

_Sometimes you just need someone to hold you, yeah_

_ Sometimes you just need someone and it works_

"It's a good song." Darcy stated as she sat down across from him.

"I like it." He stated and she beamed up at him.

"I'll burn you a CD then." She stated as she cut up her pancakes.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He smiled at her.


End file.
